My Cute Little Kitty
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: Gunji decides to dress up his adorable kitty and have a bit of fun. Yaoi. Lemons. Cruddy Summary.


I needed to write something. Blank on all other stories. Needed some Gunji ^^

I own nothing togainu no chi and I don't wish to cause I'd probably mess it up x.x

* * *

><p>There had been uncountable ways that the blonde executioner had managed to embarrass him: Tying him up, making him serve his <em>owner<em> grapes, several different outfits, and other things that Akira thought better left unmentioned. This though. This was unbelievable.

Akira whimpered softly as he felt something press up against his entrance, followed by the feeling of something small and round being pressed inside of him. Another round object soon joined it, and another, and another, each seeming to get slight bigger down the line. The beads were nothing that couldn't be handled, but even still they made his already flushed face glow a brighter red.

It didn't completely throw him off when he felt something soft and furry brush over the scratched skin of his rear as another and final bead was pushed into him. Akira was sure it matched the horrid, black feline ears that had wound up on his head as well as the paw-like gloves that covered his hands that wished they had his knife in that second. How much he would like to either cut his captor or kill himself from the embarrassing situation.

"Neh! Kitty's tail is so soft! ~" Akira flinched at the shrill, excited voice from beside him. The silverette calmed himself though, sighing softly. Thank god there wasn't a mirror to see how he looked now, wearing nothing but the cat accessories.

His half-way form of peace was interrupted when two strong, tattooed arms wrapped around him out of nowhere. The former Blster champion was now pulled up against a crazy man's chest in a bone crushing hug (that was likely a bit too tight on purpose) while he wore, if you could call it that, one of the most degrading outfits to date.

"Wait..." Gunji began murmuring nonsense to himself, letting go of his _precious kitty_, letting the abused body fall to the cool wooden floor below. Akira just sat there and watched as the blonde nearly tore apart every drawer in the room, seeming to look for something to no avail which resulted in an annoyed, pouting shout. The next second though it was like a light bulb turned on inside the killer's empty head and a wide smile lit up hit face as he bounded over to the remains of a shirt that he owned for some unknown reason.

'It's not like he ever bothers to wear them...' Akira thought to himself only to gasp a second later as a ripped piece of soft red cloth was tied around his neck, choking him. He tried to claw at it with gloved hands, gagging as he tried to breathe.

"Eh?" A confused expression could be seen through the messy bangs that fell into Gunji's face. Akira cursed the lack of sense his _master_ always seemed to show in situations like this when he knew full well Gunji was well aware of what he was doing. It wasn't until tears pricked at fading blue eyes that the strip was finally loosened.

"If it's too tight you have to say something kitty! ~" A childlike laugh followed, that chuckle turning darker. "Or maybe Kitty just likes to be choked now, hm?" Now the laughing was hysterical. Much too rough hands tied the cloth around Akira's already bruising neck; though he was thankful it wasn't tight at all this time.

"Neh! ~ Kitty looks perfect now with his bow! ~" Gunji said cheerfully. Running his hand long the cloth Akira realized it was nothing more than a sloppy knot. Of course if the executioner wanted to call the mess of fabric a bow he knew better than to argue. Though in the back of his mind the silverette was thinking up all kinds of things to say to the blonde about his lack of intelligence that would never leave his lips.

Before he could finish his thoughts though, Akira was pulled up into another bone crushing hug of sorts. He was a bit more prepared this time though and managed to use his arms to keep some space for his chest to expand so he could breathe. He tried to fight out of the strong hold Gunji had on him in vain which only amused the source of his torment more.

"You're so energetic today" Gunji pointed out, gazing to his pet with blue eyes that held a certain look in them that told of how unstable their owner was."I'll just have to calm you down some" With that he picked up his _kitty_ and walked to the large bed that had blankets and sheets thrown messily across it every-which-way, tossing Akira down in the middle of them.

Akira yelped softly in surprise as he was dropped onto the soft yet firm mattress, a hint of panic already showing is his light eyes. He tried to scramble away but a hand caught him by the hip all too quickly, yanking back so that he fell on his stomach.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He heard a half irritated voice whine and the bed creak as a second person crawled onto it. He was already preparing himself for the worst when he felt and oddly gentle hand stroke his hair.

_'The Hell?'_

The silverette looked up to the tattooed man with obvious confusion. Since when was Gunji even capable of something even remotely close to gentle? And since when could his touch be so very relaxing?

"See. Not so bad is it kitty?~" Gunji mused only to fist his hand roughly into silver locks and yank back hard, eliciting a gasp of pain from the other male.

_'Of course...'_

Now this was more like the Gunji he knew. Rough touches and sharp pains. Akira wore an almost bitter face. He would much prefer the soothing strokes to his hair even though his master would argue differently and go on and on about how hi cute, little kitty just loved the pain. It wasn't his fault when he reacted to some of the less than delightful feelings. That's what Akira told himself anyway.

"It's too bad that Kitty does have any claws of his own" There was a small clambering of metal and dread set into the pet's stomach. He prepared himself for the cool steel as the dull edges of the backs of each blade was ghosted over his chest, up his neck and across his cheek. Those claws were always in the top five list of things he hated. And the reasoning for that was soon shown as Gunji twisted them to make small, shallow scratches along his shoulder. Akira felt the smallest trickle of blood drip down his chest before a warm tongue lapped it up. Excited eyes of blue look up to Akira as their owner smirked widely, enjoying the bleeding marks he left on the pale body of the fighter.

"Looks like Kitty is getting excited" Gunji chuckled darkly at the sharp intake of air from his pet as he not so gently wrapped his hand around Akira's shamefully hardening member. Akira shuttered and ground his teeth to not let another sound slip through his lips but soon failed when his black tail was yanked softly. One of the beads keeping the black accessory in place slipped out of him, followed by a second, then a third. Each one only managed to add to the rough pleasure of the executioner's pumping hand and Akira could feel heat rise to his skin as his mouth fell open in silent pants. A flush rose to his skin, shining under a layer of sweat that had formed. And every moment Akira was cursing inside his head at the way his body reacted to every touch.

The tail was soon removed completely and became and furry projectile as it was tossed across the room with not much care of where it would land. All hands left Akira and he laid there a complete mess, not so secretly wishing for their return. Pale blue eyes were hazed over with the need his body radiated and Gunji only smiled wider at the sight of his kitty. He loomed over the other body, just taking a moment to look over ever inch of it. The black furry, gloves. The headband with fuzzy black ears. Even without the tail Akira looked like an adorable kitty cat. How could he deny the clear wants of the male any longer?

In one quick, smooth motion he moved in between long legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He brushed off the shot of fear that showed on Akira's face. It was always there before their fun so it didn't really matter now.

'Damn. Damn. Damn…" One curse after another repeated itself in Akira's mind as he looked u to the blonde. His hand clenched into the sheets as best they could with the difficult fabric of the gloves. He bit his bottom lips harshly to try and stop any noise that might soon pour out but no matter how roughly his teeth tore at the sensitive skin a loud cry escaped, bursting out of his throat as Gunji thrust forward, all too quickly burying himself completely into the tight heat that his pet offered.

"Such a face," the blonde moved his hands from the back of Akira's knees to pinch the blushing cheeks. "It can't hurt that bad that you don't like it." He pushed up pouting lips until they were forced into a smile though tears were forming in the eyes of his plaything. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh and let go of now sore cheeks. "Guess I'll just have to find another way to change it" he murmured, shrugging his shoulders before thrusting forward with great force before withdrawing almost completely only to slam in again.

Screams mixed with pain and pleasure began to pour shamelessly from Akira's mouth as his _master_ showed no mercy in his thrusts. Old wounds reopened inside him from past meetings and he knew that the bed sheets must have been getting small blood stains now, feeling it seep and slicken around his entrance. No matter the pain though, each time Gunji was dead on in hitting the bundle of nerves within him that made him forget completely. Stars flashed before his eyes and for that brief time he really didn't care if he called out like in a voice that would put any whore in a brothel to shame.

"Heh, heh. I just knew Kitty liked it this way" Gunji looped his finger's under the tied cloth around his pet's neck, pulling up harshly to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss of tongues and teeth.

The heat within Akira grew until any thought was impossible, he threw his arms around the executioner's torso, trying the grip at the flash he found under the red hoodie but again the gloves hindered him. Oh yes now he wished he had claws up his own. He didn't have much chance to regret that though before he was arching up beautifully, body quaking with a peak of pleasure as he released over his own stomach. The wonderfully tight clenching around The blonde was enough to send him over that edge as well and with no thought he let himself go inside of the silverette who seemed all but satisfied with the sticky hot feeling it left within him.

The both of them fell onto the bed, Akira struggling to catch his breath as Gunji just laid atop him, crushing the exhausted male. With what strength he could muster at that moment, Akira pushed his captor off to the side, taking the chance to take in much needed deep breaths.

"Such a cute Kitty~" Gunji mumbled as he started to drift off into a cat. Akira couldn't help but roll his eyes. He honestly wondered why he was considered the cat here sometimes. Either way he couldn't keep his eyes open either, not even feeling up to getting up to clean off or burn the cat ears and hide the tail for all eternity, slipping into slumber as well.

* * *

><p>Meh...ending was sorta blah but! overall i think i did alright yeah? sure? maybe? meow? ._.<p> 


End file.
